1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to incentive reward systems and, more specifically, to frequent shopper card programs.
2. Background of the Invention
Frequent shopper cards are used in the retail industry to reward customers for their loyalty and to create incentives for customer patronage. Frequent shopper programs allow customers to feel as though they are getting a fair deal or an added bonus when they purchase more products. Furthermore, retail establishments benefit from the revenue increase generated by the additional purchasing that a reward program encourages. In effect, frequent shopper cards are a constant companion for many buyers at retail stores and more recently at quick service restaurants.
A frequent shopper card may comprise a non-intelligent card, e.g., a credit card, or a “smart” card. A smart card typically comprises memory suitable for holding information indicative of, e.g., a present monetary value of the card, a processor for controlling access to the memory such that the monetary value may be increased or decreased in response to a transaction, an interface to, e.g., point of sale terminals used to transact with the bearer of the smart card. A PDA (Personal Data Assistant) or other portable computer which may store electronic cash may function as the frequent shopper card described herein.
Several quick service restaurants have begun to use frequent shopper cards for purchase based reward programs. For example, one such restaurant has tested a smart-card based frequent shopper program that lets consumers go cash-free and earn bonus points toward free meals when they use the card at designated restaurants. A terminal located within a restaurant is used to increase a stored monetary value of a card in exchange for cash. The terminals may also be used to check the status of the card (i.e., operational or malfunctioning) or determine the present value of the card. Customers earn 1 point for each dollar of food purchased with the card. For 10 points, customers receive, e.g., a free breakfast value meal; for 15 points they receive a predefined meal, and for 20 points they earn a meal of their own choosing.
A second quick service restaurant rewards the frequent customer with prizes that increase in value through a series of, e.g., 16 visits, after which the cycle repeats. Prizes range from simple discounts on food to offers from record and video stores. The reward must be claimed after each cycle.
A third quick service restaurant distributes frequent shopper cards to its Frequent Customer Club members. Members can earn a credit for each visit plus credits based on the dollar value of purchases. A five credit ticket is granted to the customer when their card has accumulated five credits on five different purchases. These tickets can be collected and exchanged for bonus food or logo merchandise.
A fourth quick service restaurant tested a frequent shopper rewards program card that lets customers collect points toward a free sandwich each time they make a purchase using on-line and off-line debit cards or credit cards issued by a participating bank.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned frequent shopper programs do not allow multiple users to utilize a single account card. That is, these programs require that every program participant have an individual frequent shopper card. Consequently, these programs do not provide a mechanism for rewarding customers accompanying the customer participating in the program.
Therefore, it is seen to be desirable to provide a frequent shopper card program addressing the aforementioned disadvantages. Specifically, it is seen to be desirable to provide a method for rewarding multiple shoppers within a frequent shopper reward program using a single frequent shopper card.